Peridot Arc: Part 4/Transcript
Peridot Arc: Part 4 ''' (The next day the heroes went to inform the Order about Peridot's willingness to help with the Cluster. While some of the heroes had other duties, they rest watching Peridot were joined by Prof. Layton and Luke Triton. The scene opens at Steven's beach house) '''Peridot: Ahem, ahem. As it seems I have no other options, I have conceded to reveal some important information to you Crystal Gems. (Peridot snaps her fingers, cuing Steven to shuffle in. He is wearing a box, with a crudely drawn picture of Earth on it. Peridot, using a flyswatter as a pointer, smacks the box.) Peridot: This-! Steven: *teeters in surprise* Woah! Peridot:... Is the Earth. At the very center of the planet's core lies... the Cluster! Rotate. (Steven complies, turning the box to show a representation of the Earth's core and the Cluster inside.) Peridot: *points at the scribbles at the center of the circle* This is the Cluster. A massive, artificial fusion composed of millions of Gem shards. It has laid dormant for thousands of years within this planet's crust. When this Gem activates and takes its form, the result will be catastrophic. Now! *hits the box again* (Steven turns back to the Earth picture and bobs up and down. Eventually, a green, snake-like puppet bursts through the side of the box while Steven makes growling noises. The Crystal Gems gasp.) Steven: BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Peridot: What is that!? Steven: *opening the puppet's mouth as if it is speaking* It's the Cluster. (Peridot swats the puppet with the flyswatter.) Peridot: It does not look like that. But it is real, and it can activate at any moment! Steven: *hushed tone* Bwaaaah. Layton: This is most trouble. Luke: Professor, what are we gonna do!? Layton: This is one puzzle I'm fear I can't solve alone. Twilight: If the Cluster is in the center of Earth then we need a way to get there. Maybe we can- Peridot: Hey! I wasn't finished speaking! What we need is to build some sort of machine to take us to the center of the Earth. Peridot: It'll need to withstand up to 360 gigapascals of pressure and temperatures of 9800 degrees. Pearl: Well, we mustn't waste time. We need to start finding parts for this machine immediately. Cal: Let's find a place to work and then I'll make a call for some supplies for the machine. Steven: (Takes the box off) I know a place we can work! (The scene changes to a barn) Pearl: All right. What we have here in the barn should be adequate enough for us to get started. First, I recommend we organize the component types and assemble a rough blueprint based off what we have available. Luke: Miss Pearl? I got some stuff here. (Puts down a box) Think this will help make the drill? Peridot: (Pushes Pearl out the way) Let me see... (Starts looking at the stuff in the box) Hmm... No... No. No! No no no! None of of this will work! What were you thinking!? Are you trying to have us fail!? Luke: I'm just trying to help! Peridot: Well your help isn't- Layton: Miss Peridot. Don't be so hard on Luke. Though he's a young boy, he's never done a task like this before. Neither have I for that matter. So how about you make a list of what you need and we can get it for you? Peridot: Well.... I suppose humans of your limited knowledge wouldn't understand what we need for a machine like this..... Very well. I'll make a list of supplies. Layton: (Tips his hat) Excellent. We shall get what you need once its complete. Come along Luke. Let's allow Peridot to work. Luke: Yes sir, professor! (Layton and Luke leave) Peridot: That human with the thing on his head was strangely nice. Steven: Professor Layton's a gentleman. He's always super nice because of that. Peridot: I see... I find it strangely assuring how nice he is then. Why can't that bad tempered human with those strange transforming covers be more like him? Ryuko: '''(Off in the distance) I HEARD THAT!! '''Steven: Oh Ryuko can be nice. She only gets mad at people that are evil or certain people that make her mad. Pearl: Well I think you and I have found something we can agree on Peridot. I do wish Ryuko was more like Layton. Ryuko: (Off in the distance) DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!!! Pearl: We'd better stop talking about her like this. (Amethyst comes in) Amethyst: I happen to think Ryuko is awesome the way she is. Pearl: Of course you would... (California returns) Cal: '''All right. I've contact the Order. They are gonna bring in the extra supplies we need for the drill. '''Peridot: Excellent! We've got the numbers and supplies we need. Twilight: I just heard. I'm glad we'll have what we need. So shall we get started building then? Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 11 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 11 Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline